


Bonds Formed Under the Stars

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Bonding, Midnight musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: "You know, you should let someone know when you're going to wander off, Vaan." Basch said softly as he made his way to the teen, and sat next to him.Vaan rolls his eyes before he looks over, giving the older man a cheeky grin, & shrugs. "What's the fun in that? And you probably would have tried to stop me."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bonds Formed Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick, short and sweet. Started as a series of Tweets, but felt that wouldn't do it justice, even if it is short. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Vaan had slipped out of their room, and quietly made his way outside to one of the lookout points, where he could sit and enjoy the evening. Being in Bhujerba really made him pause, and think about his life. While he knew the world was big, he never realized just how big it was until he left Rabanastre.

As he stares up at the sky, heavy footsteps could be heard from behind him. It could only mean that someone, likely Basch, had followed him out. 

"You know, you should let someone know when you're going to wander off, Vaan." Basch said softly as he made his way to the teen, and sat next to him. 

Vaan rolls his eyes before he looks over, giving the older man a cheeky grin, & shrugs. "What's the fun in that? And you probably would have tried to stop me." 

Basch chuckles softly, shaking his head. "That's possible, or I may have joined you from the beginning. I'm just looking out for you... And to be honest, I needed a moment away from the group too."

Vaan doesn't respond, just sighs softly as he leans back on his hands and goes back to staring out at the sky. 

They sit in comfortable silence together as Basch begins to think over how they met, where their journey had taken them, & the places still to come. Basch knew the hope and wonder that filled Vaan's eyes and heart, having it himself when he was younger, and felt the need to try and guide, mentor him. As he went to ask the teen how he was doing with all the recent changes, Vaan cut him off.

"It's just so vast, you know? It feels endless, like you'll never be able to explore every part of the world. It never really sunk in just how much was out there until I left, and even with knowing that I will never see it all now that I left, I'm not sure I want to go back." 

Basch stays quiet for a moment, a small smile tugs at the corner of his lips. Yes. He did know and understand to a point. 

"No. You wont see it all. Just be sure not to lose yourself in trying to do so, or miss out on the small things that life has to offer you. There's always something going on that if you get too focused, you will miss it." Basch says softly, giving the teen a smile. "There's still a long journey ahead of us, and much more you'll see. Let's focus on that, yes?"

Vaan chuckles, and nods. "Yeah, you're right." he pauses for a moment, sitting forward. "You know... You're not so bad, Basch. Thanks for coming and sitting with me tonight. I wish we had more times like this."

"I could say the same for you, Vaan, and I too wish we could do this more often." the reply was soft, letting the conversation drift back into comfortable silence. 

Vaan wouldn't say it right now, but he appreciated the man sitting next to him, and all that he's done and doing for him and their group. Basch was slowly becoming someone Vaan could look up to, and it made him feel like he had a bigger, extended family, after not having many people he could count on to be in his corner. While the future was still uncertain, knowing Basch would be there for him, gave him a sense of security he wasn't aware he missed, until tonight.


End file.
